Wishes Granted
by Dania
Summary: Haruka and Michiru Both Make the Same Wish On A Falling Star.


Wishes Granted  
by: WonderfulMiracle  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and company belong to their respective owners.   
If you don't like the idea of Haruka and Michiru as more than friends   
than this story isn't for you. There is no Hentai in this story but a lot  
of lovey dovey stuff so I've rated it PG-13. Enjoy and if you wish to   
complain, complement, praise, or request for more stories email me at  
WonderfulMiracle@aol.com. Now on with the story. More Notes at the   
bottom.  
  
"Look, Ruka!" exclaimed Michiru as she pointed to the sky.  
  
"A falling star," Haruka replied.  
  
"You know that you're supposed to make a wish on them," Michiru  
explained as she closed her eyes to make her wish.  
  
"Yeah...I know..." Haruka sighed and shut her eyes to make her   
own wish.  
  
Little did either of them know that the wishes they had made   
that night would come true.  
  
A few weeks later, Michiru woke up to an all to familiar sound.  
Haruka had entered the washroom and was throwing up...again. Michiru had   
been trying to convince her to go to the doctor but Haruka refused.   
Haruka was stubborn when it came to things about her health. She always  
told Michiru that there was 'nothing wrong' and that it would 'go away   
soon.'  
  
"Come on, Haruka," Michiru prodded as she pulled the taller   
woman toward the door.  
  
"NO!" Haruka protested as she tried to pull away from the   
smaller woman.  
  
"You really need to see a doctor, Ruka, and Ami-chan has agreed  
to see you this morning," Michiru said as she strengthened her grip on   
Haruka's arm.  
  
"This is just because I've been sick for over a month," Haruka   
said as she pouted.  
  
"Yes. Now come on, I don't want to keep her waiting too long,"   
Michiru said.   
  
Haruka sighed in defeat and allowed herself to be lead out to   
the car.  
  
"So, what seems to be the trouble?" Ami asked as she seated   
herself across from the couple in question.  
  
"Haruka has been feeling very sick this past month and I   
finally have convinced her of her need to see you," Michiru stated as   
she held Haruka's hand in comfort.  
  
"It's not a good that you let it go this long," Ami sighed as   
she got up and walked around to them. "Come on, Haruka," she said, "we   
needed to get started with the tests."  
  
"I hate tests!" Haruka gruffed but went along so she would   
appease Michiru's wishes.  
  
After they had run every test possible and were waiting for the  
lab reports to come back, Haruka, Michiru, and Ami returned to Ami's   
office. Ami had made the tests as comfortable as possible for Haruka.   
The older woman still gripped the hand of Michiru, afraid of what they   
might discover. A little while later, a young nurse brought Ami the   
reports.  
  
"Okay... I've looked through everything and I've got some   
rather...interesting...news," Ami said as she put the report back down   
on her desk.  
  
"What is it, Ami?" Michiru asked as she gripped Haruka's hand   
tightly.  
  
"Whatever it is, we can make it together," Haruka replied as   
she leaned forward to listen to the doctor.  
  
"Well...I don't know how but, Haruka, you're . . . pregnant,"   
Ami replied as she blushed at the looks on the two women's faces.  
  
"PREGNANT!" exclaimed the two in unison.  
  
"Yes... It's very rare to find this in your situation," Ami   
said and then continued, "Haruka, you are about seven weeks along and   
are due at the end of October."  
  
"How is this possible?" Michiru questioned.  
  
"I think I know. There has always been a legend that if you   
wished on a falling star with your true love, then the wishes you make   
will come true," Haruka replied quietly.  
  
"That was your wish?" Michiru asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes... And now I can grant your lifelong wish to have a   
child," Haruka said as she hugged her mate.  
  
Once Ami had given them all the necessary paperwork and the   
prescription for prenatal vitamins, they left. Michiru turned back to   
Ami as Haruka kept walking. She asked Ami to schedule her for a test   
later that afternoon. Ami didn't question her and was glad to be off   
help.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Haruka said as she laid her hands   
on her flat stomach.  
  
"I know... Neither can I... But this is a great surprise,"   
Michiru smiled as she put her hands on top of Haruka's.  
  
"I wonder how everyone will react," Haruka said as she finally moved   
her hands to start the car.  
  
"Why don't we call a meeting at our house for Friday?" Michiru   
said and then added, "That way, we can tell them all at one time."  
  
"Good idea... But I think we better make sure we have enough   
food for Usagi!" Haruka replied, grinning.  
  
Everyone was excited about having a party at Haruka and   
Michiru's place on Friday. Everyone agreed to meet at 5:30 for supper   
and a general gathering. Everyone had offered to bring something so   
that they wouldn't have to fix the whole meal by themselves.  
  
"Well, I just hope everyone enjoys this," Haruka said as she   
finished hanging the party decorations.  
  
"I'm sure they will, love," Michiru said as she put her arms   
around Haruka.  
  
"I'm still in shock that this is actually happening," Haruka   
sighed as she leaned back into her lover's arms.  
  
"I know, but it's the best gift you could ever give me,"   
Michiru said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
True to their word, everyone arrived at 5:30 bearing food and   
drinks. The house was spotless, thanks to their tireless efforts.   
Everyone commented on the great decorations that they had put up. Usagi  
made sure to stake out what everyone had brought to eat.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is here we will make our   
announcement," Michiru stated as she turned to face everyone.  
  
"Well, only one person in this room knows exactly what's going   
on, so I'll make this as simple as possible," Haruka said as she took a  
deep breath. Michiru caught her hand a gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come   
October 15, there will be a new member of this household," Haruka   
stated bluntly.  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone except Michiru and Ami shouted.  
  
"I'm...pregnant," Haruka said as she sat back down exhausted   
from the exercise of telling everyone.  
  
"How...How's that possible?" stammered Usagi trying to grasp   
what she was just told.  
  
"Well, have you ever heard the legend of the shooting star?"   
Michiru asked those assembled. Everyone nodded that they had. "Well,   
Haruka and I wished upon one we saw a few weeks ago and that was her   
wish," Michiru clarified as she stood behind her love.  
  
"I must say, this is a BIG surprise...but I'm very happy for   
you," Setsuna said as she walked over to them. Everyone nodded that   
they affirmed what Setsuna had said and joined her around Haruka and   
Michiru.  
  
"Excuse me," Michiru suddenly blurted as she slipped away from   
the group rather quickly and headed toward the half bath near the   
kitchen.  
  
"I wonder what's up with her," commented Makoto.  
  
"Probably just sympathy symptoms," replied Ami...while knowing   
all along what really was happening.  
  
Once Michiru had gotten done in the washroom, she finished   
putting the supper on the table and called everyone in. Ami stopped to   
ask Michiru how she was feeling. Michiru assured her that she was fine   
and noticed that Minako had stopped to see what they were talking   
about. She nodded to Ami and turned to leave. Minako decided not to ask  
what was up.  
  
"Hime-chan," Haruka said as she walked up to Hotaru, "are you   
okay with this?"  
  
"I guess... I just thought I would always be your little girl,"  
Hotaru said.  
  
"This baby won't change that, Hime-chan," Haruka said as she   
stooped down to her level.  
  
"Good," Hotaru said as she hugged her Haruka-papa.  
  
Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed, Michiru   
handed Haruka something wrapped. Haruka gave her lover a confused look.  
But all Michiru would do was indicate that she needed to open it.   
  
"What's this?" Haruka asked as she held up two pairs of baby   
booties that were contained inside the box.  
  
"Well... One pair is for your baby and...well...one pair's for   
mine," Michiru said as she took the two pairs and set them back on the   
bed.  
  
"NANI!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"Yes... You're not the only one pregnant. I made the same wish   
on the shooting star and, well, I'm due about a month and a half after   
you." Michiru smiled as she placed her delicate hands on her still flat   
stomach. Compared to Haruka's no one who didn't know would ever guess   
she was expecting.  
  
"This is so great!" Haruka said as she spun Michiru around.  
  
"Ummmm...... You NEED to stop that," Michiru said as she turned  
slightly green.  
  
"Gomen," Haruka replied as she gently set Michiru back on her   
feet.  
  
That night they lay awake for a while, just resting their hands  
on each other's bellies. Neither could believe the wonderful gift that   
each had received. They knew that these two children would be wonderful  
additions to their large family.  
  
"Okay ladies, would you like to know what you are having?"   
inquired Ami as she studied the ultrasound screen.  
  
"Sure... Although we can probably already guess," beamed   
Michiru.  
  
"Well......It's a GIRL!" commented Ami as she happily showed   
them the tell-tale signs.  
  
"WOW!" was all Haruka could say as she watched her daughter   
moving about in her body.  
  
"Thank you Ami-chan. I can't wait to see what this one will   
be," Michiru said as she laid her free hand on her slightly round   
abdomen.  
  
"Well, in a few more weeks we may know," Ami said.  
  
As they walked out of her office hand in hand Michiru put one   
of her hands on Haruka's round belly. She could just imagine the life   
that was growing there. She hoped that they would feel their little   
girl soon, but knew according to the baby books she had read it might   
still be a few more weeks. Haruka just smiled at the perfect picture   
they made as they walked toward their car to head home.  
  
Ever since they had told the others about Michiru's pregnancy,  
everyone had been chipping in to help get things ready for the babies.   
Setsuna and Hotaru were working on the clothes, and Makoto was making   
them delicious meals that they could cook quickly. Minako and Usagi   
were helping out with the upkeep of the household and general errands.   
They left the major shopping for furniture and bigger items to Haruka   
and Michiru... Although Mamoru, Chad, and Andrew wouldn't allow them   
to lift one finger when it came to moving the items.  
  
--Does this go here? I don't know, but I'm putting it here.--  
  
After one particular trip to the baby store, Haruka and Michiru  
returned with the two cribs that would be home to their little girls.   
When they arrived at the house, they noticed that Usagi and Mamoru were  
there with Setsuna. They had been painting the girl's room and were   
about to lock up and leave for the day. They saw the two drive up and   
decided to wait and help them unload the car. Haruka got out and went   
around to open the trunk. As she tried to pick up the box that housed   
one of the cribs, Mamoru to stop her.  
  
"You shouldn't be lifting that," he stated.  
  
"It's not that heavy," she retorted as she almost lost her   
balance.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the King of England. Now give me that box," he   
said in a more demanding tone. Haruka kept struggling, not wanting to   
give in. He finally had enough and took the box from her gently but   
forcefully. Luckily, Usagi and Setsuna were standing behind her. If   
they hadn't, she would have fallen.  
  
"Next time, let me do it," he said as he finished taking it in   
the house and returned for the other.  
  
"Fine, I will. But next time, be a little nicer about it," she  
responded as she walked in the house.  
  
Late one night, after everyone had left, Haruka was putting   
away her clothes when she felt a little prickle. She wondered if it   
might be her little Alexa. After much discussion, they had decided to   
name Haruka's baby Alexandra and Michiru's baby Nikole. She decided to   
head back to the bedroom and tell Michiru about what had just happened.  
  
"Michi, give me your hand," Haruka said as she laid down next   
to her lover.  
  
"Okay," Michiru replied as she held out her hand for Haruka to   
take. She felt it being placed on her lover's swollen belly. She just   
lay there enjoying the feeling of being so close to her lover when she   
felt a slight little movement.  
  
"What was that?" Michiru inquired as she felt it again.  
  
"I think Alexa is greeting her Michiru-mama," Haruka said as   
she smiled at the happy expression on her lover's face.  
  
"I just wish Niki would start moving," Michiru sighed as she   
placed her hand on her own little belly.  
  
"She will soon, love... Just gotta have a little patience," Haruka said  
as she kissed Michiru and turned out the lights.  
  
The next few weeks flew by, and soon it was time for summer   
vacation. Since they didn't feel much up to taking a big trip, they  
opted to head to the beach with Setsuna and Hotaru for a few days.   
They thought it would give them some time to themselves before the   
babies arrived.  
  
"Haruka-papa, come swimming," Hotaru said from the water's   
edge.  
  
"You go ahead Hime-chan, I think I will just sit here in the  
shade for a bit," Haruka responded as she slowly sat herself in the   
chair.  
  
"Okay, but if you wanna come..." Hotaru said as she dived in.  
  
"Why don't you come swimming with us?" Michiru said as she   
walked up to her lover.  
  
"I'm too fat and tired to swim." Haruka emphasized her   
statement by patting her big belly.  
  
"Well, look at me! I'm getting there and I'm still swimming!"   
Michiru laughed as she joined Setsuna and Hotaru in the water.  
  
After they had swam for a while Michiru decided to get out and   
joined Haruka in the house for a nap. She laid down beside her partner   
and wrapped her arms around. She always felt safe in this position.  
  
"Hmmm, this is so nice," Haruka sleepily said.  
  
"I could get used to this," Michiru replied.  
  
"I'm just glad Setsuna came to watch....What's wrong?" Haruka   
said as she noticed the expression on Michiru's face change. Instead of  
answering her she took her lover's hand and placed on her belly. Haruka  
noticed it right away.  
  
"I told you she would get moving soon," Haruka beamed as she   
enjoyed this feeling.  
  
"It makes it seem so...real..." Michiru said as they laid   
there together, just enjoying a bit of peace.  
  
It was now the beginning of September. Haruka had been having   
mild cramps but she thought it was nothing. Michiru was starting to   
worry that it could be a sign of early labor. Since her appointment was  
tomorrow, Michiru decided not to press it.  
  
"How long have you been having these cramps?" asked Ami as she   
finished examining Haruka.  
  
"About four days now," she replied as she sat back up.  
  
"It is what we call Braxton-Hicks contractions," Ami explained.  
"They don't do much but are rather uncomfortable."  
  
"Don't I know?" complained Haruka as she and Michiru headed   
toward the door.  
  
"I will want to start seeing you every week now," Ami reminded   
them as she walked them out.  
  
"We know. See you then!" Michiru said as they left the office.  
  
"Well at least this is closer to being over," whined Haruka as   
she started the car.  
  
"For you it is, but for me I've still got three more months,"   
Michiru replied as she fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"Sorry Michi-chan, I didn't mean to upset you," Haruka said,   
exasperated.  
  
"It's okay... I've just been so emotional lately," Michiru said  
as she wiped the tears away.  
  
"I know... But look at it this way. We're both getting our   
wishes," Haruka replied as she turned out of the parking lot. Michiru   
just sighed to herself glad that, for Haruka, it would soon be over.   
Then her turn would come to be pampered.  
  
A few weeks later, Haruka was finishing her supper when she   
felt a sudden pain in her abdomen. It was still a week before Alexa was  
due so, she just shrugged it off as another Braxton-Hicks. Once, she   
went to bed later that night she noticed a slight...gush...but figured,  
'Oh well. They say it can happen when your pregnant.'   
  
"Michi...Michi!...MICHIRU!!!" Haruka exclaimed an hour later as  
she felt the contractions coming on hard.  
  
"Hummmmm....What is it love?" Michiru said as she propped   
herself up to look at her lover.  
  
"I think...I think it's time," Haruka breathed as she tried to  
focus through another contraction.  
  
"OH NO!" Michiru replied as she climbed out of bed and started   
putting on the clothes they had laid out for such times as these.  
  
"Ummm, Michi... Can you help me up?" Haruka asked as she   
struggled to get her very pregnant self up from the bed.  
  
"Oops. Sorry love," she replied as she held out her hands for   
Haruka to hold on to.  
  
After Ami had been called, Michiru called Setsuna to let her   
know they were on their way to the hospital. Michiru promised to call   
when she had more news. Once they arrived the hospital, Michiru had to   
stay to fill out forms while the wheeled Haruka up to her room.  
  
"Shouldn't be much longer," Ami stated as Michiru walked in the  
room a few minutes later.  
  
"Really? I thought it would be a lot longer than that," Haruka   
replied as she sipped on her ice chips.  
  
"Nope! You're already eight centimeters dilated, so it won't be  
long at all," Ami smiled as she watched the couple exchange happy   
looks.  
  
"Michiru, PLEASE sit down. You're worrying me," Haruka said as   
she watched her love pace back and forth across the room. After a look   
from Ami, she decided she had better sit down.  
  
"Okay Haruka, it's time to push," Ami said as she finished   
examining her. Haruka bore down as hard as she could, but felt like   
nothing was happening. But Ami assured her it was. Ami instructed her   
to bear down again and, this time, a little screaming baby came out.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" Ami exclaimed as she cut the cord and put   
the baby up on Haruka's belly.  
  
"She's so big," Haruka commented as she counted her fingers and  
toes.  
  
"She's absolutely perfect," Michiru commented as she touched   
the baby's head. After they had finished with Haruka, they took the   
baby to be weighed. She was 8 lbs 9 oz. and was 20 in. long. Ami   
proclaimed her to be very healthy.  
  
"I can't believe she's so perfect," Haruka commented later that  
night, as she and Michiru were admiring their sweet baby.  
  
"I hope Niki is just as perfect," Michiru sighed happily as she  
rubbed her belly, wishing Niki would come soon.  
  
"Hey! No wishing for Niki to come yet!" Haruka scolded as she  
looked at her lover in mock anger.  
  
"I know. Now let's get some rest since the girls will be here   
in the morning," Michiru said as she got in the bed next to Haruka. The  
hospital had brought another in so they both could stay together.  
  
Just as promised, everyone showed up at the posted visitor   
hour time the next day. Everyone couldn't get over how beautiful the   
baby was. Everyone commented that she looked more like Haruka. Everyone  
got a chance to hold Alexa, but Setsuna held her the longest. She and   
her husband were expecting their daughter shortly, and she was happy to  
be holding a little one again.  
  
"I can't believe this," Haruka said as she carefully stepped   
through the door of the house. The Scouts had decorated it with   
streamers and banners, welcoming home little Alexa.  
  
"The girls told me about it yesterday," Michiru replied as she   
took Alexa from Haruka's arms.  
  
"I will have to remember to thank them, but I better go get our  
bag while you change her" Haruka commented as she headed out the door.  
  
That night, after the baby had been fed, they snuggled close   
together. Haruka was glad to be able to hold her beautiful Michiru and  
just think about the other baby that would be joining their family very  
shortly. Both were tired, so sleep soon claimed them but they knew they  
would be up again soon.  
  
"Haruka, where are you going?" inquired Michiru a few weeks   
later.  
  
"I need to run to the store to pick up some diapers. Is there   
anything you need?" Haruka replied as she got her keys.  
  
"Bring back some ice cream," Michiru said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back shortly," Haruka answered as she walked   
over to kiss her daughter, who was sleeping in Michiru's arms. "You be   
good for your Michiru-mama."  
  
"She will. Now get going," Michiru said as she closed the door   
behind her.  
  
After she had put Alexa down for her nap, Michiru decided to   
clean the kitchen. As she started to scrub a spot off the floor, she   
felt a pain in her belly. She thought to herself that it was nothing,  
so she kept going. Twenty minutes later, she felt it again, so she   
decided to stand up and walk it off. The minute she did, she felt a   
huge gush and quickly decided that her water had broken. She knew she   
had to get a hold of Haruka or somebody rather soon, because she didn't  
want to have to drive herself to the hospital.  
  
"Hello. Can you please page Haruka Ten-oh?" Michiru said into   
the phone.  
  
"Sure. Just a sec..." said the person on the other end. She   
could hear them page Haruka and just hoped she was still at the store.   
She waited for a bit and then the same person came back on the line and  
said, "I'm sorry miss, but it seems she has left the store already."  
  
"Thank you," Michiru said as she hung up the phone. She then   
tried the cell phone Haruka had with no luck. She was starting to get   
worried, so she called Setsuna next.  
  
"Hello..." Setsuna said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Setsuna, I need you and Hime-chan over here please," Michiru   
cried as a pain hit her.  
  
"We'll be right there," Setsuna said frantically as she hung up,  
got her keys, and got Hotaru in the car.  
  
"She better hurry," Michiru said as she sat back down to wait   
for them or Haruka to arrive.  
  
Three minutes later, there was a sound of a car screeching to a  
halt and doors slamming. Michiru decided it had to be Setsuna and   
Hotaru... But there was still no sign of Haruka. Setsuna had her key   
out and burst through the door a few seconds later.  
  
"Okay, we're here," Setsuna said as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Good. Hime-chan, please stay here with Alexa until Mako-chan   
can arrive," Michiru said as she got her bag, but Setsuna quickly took   
it from her.  
  
"Okay, Michiru-mama, and if I hear from Haruka-papa I'll tell   
her to get to the hospital quickly," Hotaru said as she took Alexa into  
her arms.  
  
"Thanks. We'd better get..." Her words were cut off as another   
contraction hit her.  
  
"We'll call you when I get her settled," Setsuna said as she   
ushered Michiru toward her car.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Setsuna dropped Michiru off   
at the entrance and hurried to park. By the time she arrived back at   
the desk, they had already gotten her up to her room. Setsuna met Ami   
on her way to the room and the two walked in silence as they entered.  
  
"Okay Michiru, I can already tell it's gonna be a while before   
this one shows," Ami commented as she finished her examination.  
  
"Great, that will give Haruka enough time to get here," Michiru  
explained as she tried to get comfortable.  
  
"Good. Now, were you planning on any pain medication?" Ami   
asked as she wrote some stuff down on her chart.  
  
"Yes. I was hoping for an epidural," Michiru said.  
  
"Okay. It will be a little bit before we can give you one, so   
just get comfortable as best you can," Ami said as she left the room to  
check on some of her other patients.  
  
About four hours later, Haruka showed up explaining that she   
had decided to stop by and pick up a new outfit for Alexa and even got   
something for Niki. Once she had arrived home, Alexa needed to be fed   
and while she was doing that, Hotaru had told her what had happened.   
She came here as soon as she had fed Alexa and got her bag.  
  
Seven hours later, Ami came in and announced that it was time   
to move to the delivery room. Haruka walked beside the gurney as they   
rolled her down to the room. She kept praying that everything would go   
okay and that she would have another beautiful daughter soon.  
  
"Okay, Michiru, bear down one more time and we'll have   
ourselves a baby," Ami said as she motioned for Haruka to help support   
her lover.  
  
Michiru beared down with all her might and felt the baby's head  
pop out.  
  
"Okay, slow down just a bit while I get the rest of her out,"   
Ami said as she suctioned out the airway. There was a loud cry as Niki   
made her entrance into the world. Both Haruka and Michiru were bawling   
as Ami laid Niki upon her mother's chest.  
  
"She's so perfect," Michiru exclaimed after they had returned   
to her room.  
  
"That, she is," Haruka replied as she looked over her   
daughter's perfect feature.  
  
"She looks exactly like Alexa did," Setsuna said as she entered  
the room.  
  
"Are the others here yet?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Everyone is here, including Hime-chan and Alexa-chan, but they  
are all out in the waiting area," Setsuna explained.  
  
"Go get them so we can introduce them to the newest member of   
the family," Haruka explained as she took Niki into her arms.  
  
Everyone ooohed and aaahed over the prettiest baby in the whole  
hospital. Haruka gave Niki back to Michiru and took Alexa into her arms  
and held her to see her new baby sister. Alexa tried to grab at Niki   
but Haruka took hold of her chubby little hands and gave them a kiss.   
Everyone laughed at that.   
  
"These two are the best presents I could have ever wanted,"   
Michiru said as she realized it was now only days before Christmas.  
"I can't believe that they are so beautiful," Haruka said as she laid   
Alexa back into Setsuna's arms.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow," Setsuna said as she, Alexa, and   
Hotaru left the hospital room.  
  
"Thank you for my presents," Michiru said as she gave Haruka a   
kiss.  
  
"You're welcome... I wouldn't have it any other way," Haruka   
said as she laid down beside her lover.   
  
They both realized that they had been given two wonderful gifts  
and they just hoped that they would raise them right. Down the road,   
they might even consider adopting more just to give them a brother.   
Everyone who entered that room would know that these were the happiest   
people on earth right at that moment.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Final Notes: This story is a combination of Alternate reality   
and real life. I flubbed a little when I but a 2 month wait between when  
Haruka got pregnant and when Michiru did. I wanted to have that their so  
that each could attend the birth of the others child without both having  
to be in labor at the same time and miss the experience. I do hope you  
enjoyed this story. It has a basis in a story that I will write some day  
soon. For now look for my next story "The Wedding Surprise" to be out in  
another week.  
  
Ja'ne  
WonderfulMiracle 


End file.
